The Big Sister
by Chance Brown
Summary: Konohamaru has never had a big sister, so when his crushes' older sister, Hinata, goes to lunch with him, he sees it as the perfect chance to get some information on how to talk to girls; especially Hanabi Hyuuga. Companion to The Little Sister. Oneshot.


A/N- My second Naruto Fanfic! I have 3 more in my head right now; especially one where Sakura and Hinata confront each other about the other's confessions, that'll be a good one if I ever figure it out. Lol. Anyways, one of my favorite and most overlooked couples is featured in this fic, KonoHana (Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuuga). I tried to keep all the characters _in character_, especially Hinata, but I really think that even though she's really shy, she'd be more commanding over younger kids. She just seems like the nurturing/motherly type. If you don't agree, please let me know!!

**Constructive criticism is MUCH appreciated! I want to write 2 fics that'll be a little longer, but if I haven't gotten the writing down for Naruto yet, they'll just be wasted ideas, so if you like my writing, let me know, and if I need to improve, PLEASE let me know!!**

**Title: **The Big Sister (Companion to my other story: The Little Sister)

**Summary: **Konohamaru has never had a big sister, so when his crushes older sister, Hinata, goes to lunch with him he sees it as the perfect chance to see what having an older sister would be like: and get some information on how to woo Hinata's little sister: Hanabi.

* * *

**The Big Sister**

Konohamaru dug his hands deeper into his pockets as his feet bore heavier into the ground with each step. His head bowed down to watch his feet drag against the ground step after step. Small dust clouds kicked themselves up as approached the Hyuuga complex's front gates. _Maybe she was out in the town?_ His mind wandered to other possibilities of the youngest Hyuuga sister's whereabouts. Normally, whenever he crossed in front of the Hyuuga complex, Hanabi Hyuuga would be incidentally exiting the complex and she'd throw a snide comment at him, he'd make a joke about her anti-social behavior, and they'd begrudgingly accompany each other into town; today however she hadn't come out, not that he minded.

The creaking sound of the Hyuuga gates brought his attention upwards quickly. _Better late than never._

Unfortunately Hanabi Hyuuga was not the person exiting the Hyuuga complex; it was instead Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi's older sister. Hinata was a Chunnin in the Main family of the Hyuuga's. She was also one of the Boss's teammates during some missions.

She had long indigo hair that flowed down her back and blew in the breeze. Her jacket and pants were both purple and white, and her headband hung around her neck like a necklace. She smiled brightly as she approached Konohamaru, waving softly.

"Good afternoon Konohamaru-kun, how are you doing today?" Hinata stopped in front of his path, forcing Konohamaru to stop walking as well.

"I-I am doing well Hinata-Sama." He stumbled over his words; did she know why he was out here? She continued smiling brightly at him for no reason in particular.

"Unfortunately Konohamaru-kun, I'm afraid Hanabi is not in right now," Hinata said. _She knew. _Konohamaru felt his cheeks go red as his hands immediately went up in protest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't looking for Hana-Chan at all!" He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that his loud denial had done nothing more than solidify his guilt.

"Oh, is that so," Hinata stopped and turned her head to the sky, rubbing her chin mockingly between her thumb and index finger. "Because I could've sworn this is the eighth time you've walked back and forth in front of the gate within the past hour. Of course I may be wrong . . . " Hinata trailed off, looking down at Konohamaru in order to smirk.

Konohamaru didn't know what to say, so he just kept quiet, the red on his cheeks would subside eventually. He looked around quickly to plan his escape, seeing a tall fence he decided he could leap over it and avoid Hinata for the next couple weeks.

"Well Hinata-Sama. You have a good day," he said quickly and before Hinata could reply, he was gone. Konohamaru sped to the fence, jumped over it and landed with a soft thud. He turned his head around to check if she was following him at all. _Good! She wasn't._ All he had to do was avoid her for a couple of weeks and then he could pretend that none of this happened.

Konohamaru turned around to walk into the village when he ran into something soft—or rather _someone soft._

"Hello Konohamaru-kun." Hinata's sweetest voice rang through his ears. He hadn't seen her before his face collided with her . . . lady bits. _They were so soft! Did Hanabi's feel the same?_ His face turned crimson as he realized the thoughts that he was having.

"Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata's voice echoed. He hadn't even realized she was still talking to him. Even though he had tried to run she had just appeared on the other side of the fence; he didn't even notice her move!

"Uh, sorry Hinata-Sama." He mumbled. _He hadn't gotten away; he should've known he couldn't outrun a Chunnin._

"Konohamaru-kun, I asked if you have a big sister." Hinata smiled sweetly again. Konohamaru shook his head.

"I don't have any siblings."

Hinata reached down and grabbed Konohamaru's hand, pulling him from the alley they were in and toward the main street. "You know what," she began to talk to him as she led him out into the town. "I don't have a little brother either, and I think you would make a fine little brother."

The insinuation wasn't lost to Konohamaru.

"T- Th- Thank you Hinata-Sama." Konohamaru didn't know where exactly this conversation was going, but he continued following Hinata through Konoha, his hand in hers. She was leading him through the main streets where just anyone could see the two of them holding hands. _What if Hanabi saw? What would she think? Would she be jealous? Or angry?_

"How much do you like my little sister?" Konohamaru stopped suddenly at Hinata's question. What was a boy supposed to say to a question like that? Hinata stopped moving too, turning around to face him. Once the pretty Chunnin looked directly at him, Konohamaru found it even harder to answer her question. He'd have to lie, that was the only solution!

"I-I-I d-don't know what you're talking about Hinata-Sama." He stammered out. It wasn't believable; he needed to work on lying.

"Konohamaru-kun, if I'm going to be your big sister there are three things that we need to get straight. Firstly, it's not Hinata-Sama, it is Hinata-Neesan," Konohamaru nodded in understanding of Hinata's first stipulation. She turned around before continuing and pulled him gently forward so that the two were walking once again. She had a destination in mind, but Konohamaru had no idea where she was headed.

They kept holding hands as their pace evened, allowing them to walk side by side, Hinata leading the way slightly. "The second is that you must not try to lie to your older sister Konohamaru-kun, it's not very nice. Besides, she will know the truth anyway." Konohamaru blushed again; he'd done a lot of that in the past five minutes.

Hinata made a left turn and stopped suddenly, turning to face him. "Lastly, you must buy her lunch for agreeing to accompany you into the town." She smiled again, this time a little less brightly and a little more sinister. Konohamaru looked up; they were outside of Ichiraku!

"Good one Hinata-Sa- Hinata-NeeSan." He smiled and rushed in, pulling her in after him.

* * *

Teuchi prepared their orders as the two sat at the counter. Ayame must've been out for the day because the Ramen Entrepreneur and chef was alone behind the counter. Konohamaru scooted his stool closer to Hinata so that their impending conversation wouldn't be overheard by any other patrons; he had to be aware of his surroundings because they were after all, in a village of ninja.

"So Konohamaru-kun, you never answered my question," Hinata said to him in a low voice. Konohamaru sighed and thought about it. When did he start to like Hanabi?

It certainly wasn't the first day at the academy. When they had began introducing themselves to the class Konohamaru jumped up and cried out that he was the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage! Hanabi quickly replied that he was an Honorable Idiot; and a dolt. He didn't even know what a dolt was!

"Umm . . . I'm not sure. I just like to be around her ya' know. We never really get along; she calls me a Dolt all the time, and threatens to paralyze me. And I call her-"Konohamaru stopped abruptly. He couldn't tell Hanabi's older sister all the mean things he said to her. Hanabi understood, _at least he thought Hanabi understood_, that that was just the way they were, but Hinata might not see it that way.

"It's okay Konohamaru-kun. I know that Hanabi can be . . . a little standoffish. And I am sure that the things you say to her are not your true feelings." Hinata calmed him down with her insight. Konohamaru continued his tale as Teuchi placed to steaming hot bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Well, yeah, we go back and forth and it's just sorta the thing we do. And I know that there are Chunnin exams coming up soon in the Sand Village and I wanted to see if she would be on my team." It was true, Hanabi was a strong Genin, and with her skills his team could dominate an exam.

"What about your other teammates Konohamaru-kun?"

"Well, Udon and Moegi are worried about the exam so I have to make a different team for this challenge. It's going to be the hardest thing I've faced, but I gotta do it! I can't back down no matter what!" Konohamaru raised his voice as he talked about the exam. He always got a little hyper when it came to challenges. He had a long way to go, but the Chunnin exams were his first step toward becoming Hokage.

He glanced over at Hinata who was sipping her soup slowly, a thought swirling around in her head. He could tell because her expression gave it away.

"What's on your mind Oneesan?" He asked, losing much of the formality they had began their interchange with.

"I was just thinking that Naruto is still a Genin. Imagine how easy it'd be to pass the exam with him on your team." Hinata said. _How could she even think that! _She jumped a little when he slammed his hands on the table.

"NO WAY!" The Boss was his rival, and he'd already grown so much more powerful than Konohamaru, there was no way he was going to let Naruto become a Chunnin before him! "The Boss is my rival, and he's gotten so strong lately so I have to become a Chunnin before him! Rivals are supposed to be close to each other, but he keeps passing me! Plus it'd be like cheating if there was a Sage on my team. I can do this the right way! Believe it!"

Hinata chuckled at his outburst, a noodle still hanging out of her mouth. At first Konohamaru was going to tell her off for laughing at him, but after seeing her smile he knew she wasn't making fun of him.

"I am very proud of you Konohamaru, I think that it the perfect way to handle your situation. Besides, if you and Hanabi are _training_ together it could lead to something more," Hinata said. Konohamaru was getting tired of Hinata's innuendo. The Boss said that she was shy, but this girl was the opposite of shy, she was . . . nosy.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He yelled out. The red on his face crept up again, making him look like a ripe tomato. He decided it'd be best to focus on his ramen, so he looked straight ahead, letting the aroma of pork miso fill his nostrils. A few slurps into the soup his face began to even out and his brain traveled back to the younger Hyuuga sister.

"Hinata-NeeSan, I don't think Hana-Chan likes me the same way I like her, but I know that if she hated me the way she says she does, then we wouldn't spend as much time together as we do. I just . . . I get confused."

Hinata giggled again. "Kono-kun, you're supposed to be confused by girls, its part of our job, along with being mothers and teachers and ninjas and doctors and cooks and shopkeepers; we also all have the duty of confusing men."

"I should've known! The Boss has women trouble too! Every time I go to train with him lately he's talking to himself about some girl." Konohamaru noticed Hinata's small gasp at this fact. He looked over but she was engulfed in her soup again.

"Well Kono-kun, if you really want to figure a girl out, you must look at the things she does-"

"But all Hana-Chan does is hit me and insult me and call me a dolt and I don't even know what dolt means and then she calls me a monkey and walks with me sometimes," breathing wasn't necessary anymore apparently. Konohamaru needed to get his confused feelings out into the open. GOD! Why did girls have to be so difficult?

"I think you're looking at it wrong Kono-kun," Hinata looked up from her soup and stared him directly into his eyes. They were bigger than Hanabi's, but sparkled just as much if not more. Hinata had softer eyes too, he couldn't explain what softer eyes meant, but they seemed to fade into her face as opposed to end at her eyelids. He decided to pay close attention to what she would tell him about her sister this time around.

"If you really, truly want to know what a girl is thinking, then you have to pay attention to her actions. But it's not her normal actions that you pay attention to, it's the other ones. It's the things she does when she's scared or happy. When she is nervous or excited or timid or anything out of the ordinary and her emotions take over, that is when she'll be most truthful."

Konohamaru didn't understand, he was supposed to scare Hanabi and then she'd tell him how she felt? That didn't seem right, and the look on his face must've told Hinata because she began to explain more.

"Okay, let me give you an example. I really like this guy, I like him a lot. I don't think he even notices me as more than a friend though-" Konohamaru was confused again. Who wouldn't notice Hinata Hyuuga? She was tall, pretty, had long hair and a nice figure, She was a strong ninja too! She was like the perfect woman.

"Why doesn't he notice you?" He voiced his confusion.

"P-pr-probably because I'm too afraid to talk to him. Want to hear a secret? I used to faint every time I was near him. "That sounded familiar, the Boss said that there was a girl who used to faint when she was around him too. Maybe girls did that a lot; had Hanabi ever fainted around him? He didn't think so, but he'd have to ask his classmates if they remembered Hanabi fainting.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing happened . . . and everything happened. You see, I was always too shy to talk to him, but he made me feel brave, and confident; like I could do anything. He made me feel like I was stronger than anyone else, but around him I was too weak to even speak." Hinata's eyes glistened over as she recalled memories related to the words coming out of her mouth. "I never really stood out to him, but the few times I did; I did a lot. I fought one of the strongest Genin in our Chunnin exams because of him, and I cheered him on during his match. I even tried my hardest to protect his life."

"And this guy still doesn't notice you Hinata-NeeSan! What a bastard! Who is he? Me and the Boss will go find him and make sure he never forgets about you!" Konohamaru was almost off his stool in anger now! If Hanabi would only care so much for him! Hinata held her hand out to stop the feisty youngster from moving.

"It's ok Konohamaru-kun, the reason I am telling you this is so that you'll know what to look for. Hanabi has a hard time opening herself up, our father taught her how to be a great ninja, but maybe not how to be the best teenager. She is getting better, and trying very hard, but patience and understanding is what she needs most. Can you help her with that Konohamaru-kun?"

"Sure I can Hinata-NeeSan!" He had a shot at this!

The two continued to slurp their soups in silence for a few minutes, Konohamaru pondering what his next move with Hanabi would be all the while. When Teuchi collected their emptied ramen bowls he asked Konohamaru about Naruto's whereabouts.

"I'm not sure old man, we usually come here after we train, but today he said he had a _special_ errand to run. He is going to ask a girl out on a date!"

"Eeep." Hinata gasped quickly next to Konohamaru.

"Are you okay NeeSan? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. Nothing is wrong Konohamaru-kun." _Well, that was sure weird._

"Oh, good, maybe we can go find the Boss and see if he ever got that girl to go out on a date with him!" Konohamaru grabbed Hinata's hand, getting ready to pull her out of the restaurant, but before he could even get off his stool and hand rubbed itself through his hair.

"Too late for that little guy," It was Ayame, Teuchi's daughter! She had just entered the restaurant from behind him. "I just spotted Naruto and some girl eating at the new Kikugawa restaurant. I guess Naruto's really trying to woo this girl."

Hinata's head sunk lower in her jacket as Ayame described the scene of Naruto and the mysterious girl eating dinner in the nice restaurant. Candles and aromas, and apparent he had taken her shopping too because she had expensive bags.

"Are you okay NeeSan? Maybe we should get you home?" Konohamaru said, pressing his hand against her forehead to see if she had a fever. She was super red all of a sudden. Hinata shook her head furiously fast and said she was ok.

"It is getting late however Konohamaru-kun. I have some things to do at home. " Hinata said. Konohamaru understood that she was telling him it was time to leave. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea!

"Okay Hinata-NeeSan, but there's one more thing." He smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. "I get to pay for dinner; it'll be my way of making it up to you that some loser won't take you out!" Hinata smiled and Konohamaru put his money on the bar before jumping off his stool to head to the exit.

He immediately felt the wind hit his face when he stepped outside, Hinata shivered too. Konohamaru now knew what his plan for Hanabi was, he would continue to hangout with her and be patient because she might like him, but she didn't know how to show those feelings. The best way to find out would be to show her how to show feelings, so all he had to do was figure out how to teach her how to show feelings!

_How do you teach someone how to show feelings though?_

"Konohamaru-kun, thank you for dinner, it was very nice." Hinata told him. She leaned down and kissing him on the forehead.

_My first kiss._ Konohamaru nearly passed out from the sudden blood rush to his head. His face turned red faster than a speeding train. He stood still as Hinata turned and began to walk down the street toward the Hyuuga complex. He really should walk her home, but he needed to get back home too. That wasn't very gentlemanly of him though.

"Hinata-NeeSan!" Konohamaru ran toward her, reaching up and unwrapping his scarf from around his neck as he ran. She stopped and waited for him until he reached her.

"Here." He held his scarf out to her. "It's cold out here and this will keep you warm."

Hinata thanked him and bent down, allowing Konohamaru to wrap his scarf around her neck. He bowed and quickly ran off in the opposite direction, he had to get home; there were plans to make!

* * *

Hinata looked up when she heard Hanabi enter the drawing room; she had been reading some books on kunoichi. Hanabi knew nothing about how Konohamaru felt; at least Hinata didn't think she did. Hinata was sure her sister had some attachment to Konohamaru though.

"Hello Sister." She smiled at Hinata. Hinata smiled back politely and asked what was in the bag just as her father, Hiashi Hyuuga entered the room. Hanabi bowed to her father and answered her sister.

"They are a new set of Kunai and Shuriken. Naruto Uzumaki bought them for me today before we ate." Hinata's heart stopped. The girl who Naruto took out, the girl who Naruto had bought gifts for and dated was her own sister!

"WHAT?" Hinata's voice drowned out her father's identical shout.

"You were the girl he was on a date with?" Hinata didn't know what to think; how did they meet? How did this happen, she'd never even seen those two talk before.

_What would happen if Naruto and Hanabi got married?_

"Date?" Hiashi was angry. Hinata hated hearing her father angry. "You are dating? At your age? Uzumaki?" The questions weren't meant to be answered. His mouth opened for more words but nothing else came out. He just moved his lips up and down like a fish.

"I have training to complete." Hanabi said and backed out of the room , but only for a second before looking back in the room.

"Hinata-NeeSan? Is that Konohamaru Sarutobi's scarf?" Hinata smirked.


End file.
